A Tale of Two Robins
by Themiserableones1832
Summary: In Sherwood City, not far from Jump City, there is a masked vigilante known as Robin Hood. Robin Hood leads a team called the JT against the infamous mob, the Kingdom. When the Titans come to investigate and both Robins go missing, will the two teams fight or work together to bring down the Kingdom? Cannon pairings, OC/OC. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! …I don't have anything to say, so let's just skip to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

(In the Titan Tower)

"Hey, Robin, I think you should see this." Raven stood next to the leader, holding a newspaper clipping. "It's about the city next to us."

"'Robin Hood Returns'-what?" He grabbed the paper and started reading.

'After a month-long period of peace in Sherwood, it seems that this was indeed the calm before the storm, if yesterday was any indication. A group of members of the infamous mob called the Kingdom broke into the city prison in an attempt to help the arrested Kingdom member known as 'the Sheriff' escape. The group was quickly apprehended by Sherwood's own masked vigilante group, known as the JT. The leader, called Robin Hood, took down 'the Sheriff' before he could escape while the rest of the JT stopped the other Kingdom members. By the time the police showed up, the criminals had been tied up and the JT had disappeared. Yes, it seems that the mysterious Robin Hood has returned!' -Connie Elsewater

Robin reread the paper at least three times. "Who is this guy? Why haven't we heard of him? Sherwood City's right next to Jump."

"What guy?" They quickly turned around. Cyborg had just walked into the room.

"There's a huge mob in Sherwood that we've never heard of."

"Let me see that." Cyborg grabbed the paper and read over it. "So? It looks like these guys have it under control. Why's this our problem?"

"Because they could just be another rival gang," Robin stated, "we don't really know whether or not they're on our side."

"Okay, well, let me see what I can find about these guys." Cyborg walked over to the computer and typed in 'Robin Hood Sherwood City'.

About 15 websites dedicated to the mysterious group came up. He clicked the first one. The home page consisted of recent JT sightings and photos. He clicked the link titled 'group origin'.

"Okay, it says that the JT first showed up about two years ago when a group of Kingdom members set fire to a convenience store below some apartments. Witnesses claim that as the gang was getting away, an arrow flew in and hit one of them in the leg. They claim to have heard a hunting horn and somebody shout 'for justice'. They then report seeing at least twenty people wearing ski masks jump in from rooftops or run in from alleyways. All of them wore black outfits with a red 'JT' on the back and appeared to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as with weapons such as staffs, swords, knives, spears, and even nunchucks and ninja throwing stars. One guy remained on a roof and was shooting arrows, injuring a Kingdom member with each shot. They looked to this person as the leader. When the fight was almost over, witnesses claim that the leader suddenly dropped his bow, jumped from the rooftop, landing on his feet, and ran towards the burning building. The fire seemed to have spread to the apartments and the people had already left down the fire escape. Several JT members tried to stop him, but he ran past them and began to scale the side of the building about three stories, jumping in through one of the windows. A few minutes later he returned, holding a little boy. He jumped through the window and somersaulted in the air so that he landed on his feet with the kid unhurt. The police showed up and the JT ran away." Cyborg shook his head. This person definitely did their homework.

"Okay, see if you can find anything else. Should we watch for any new reports in Sherwood?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but this isn't top priority. We have our own job to do." Robin decided.

"Hang on a second! This website is about figuring out who each of the JT is. Mostly Robin Hood, though." Cyborg called.

Robin walked back over to the computer and studied the information on the screen. "Click on 'group objective'."

The new link opened to a picture of some of the group, apparently in the middle of a fight with some of the Kingdom members outside of a bank.

"The JT's goal seems to be to put an end to the mob known as the Kingdom, and to prevent them from harming civilians, as seen by Robin's extreme efforts to protect children from the Kingdom's occasional arson or blackmailing plots. The author has concluded that many of them, including Robin himself, have been victims of the Kingdom's various schemes and have a score to settle."

Robin had already figured that out. It would be difficult NOT to realize that.

"What's that?" Raven pointed to another link. It was titled 'Who is he?'

Cyborg opened the link. The first thing they saw was a picture taken from a security camera. It was a close-up of Robin Hood, poised to shoot an arrow.

"It says that no one really knows whether or not Robin Hood is actually a guy," Cyborg read, "but Robin's mask hides everything but his eyes and mouth. Most witnesses claim that he has brown eyes. Robin's main weapon is a bow, and no one has ever seen him miss a shot. Without his bow, he seems to use a fighting style that mixes boxing or kickboxing and martial arts of some type. Based on approximate height and weight, the author puts Robin's age at 15-18 years, because most of the JT look like teens or younger. The author says that, based on his flexibility and tendency to do fancy flips in the air, Robin is either a gymnast or an acrobat at Circ du Solei. Robin looks less than six feet and his weight appears to be somewhere between 200-100 pounds."

"This person is really bad with numbers." Raven deadpanned. Cyborg nodded. Robin stared at the screen for a few more moments and abruptly straightened.

"We're going to Sherwood City."

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it so far! I'll update as often as I can, but I am also working on some other stories, so it might be a while before I post a new chapter. Don't worry, the rest of the story will be much more interesting than this chapter was.**


	2. The Justice Teens

**AN: Chapter 2! I have too much free time on my hands right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Annabel Castillo, a sixteen-year-old member of the Justice Teens, walked carefully across one of the rickety wooden bridges in their base camp, trying not to drop the baskets of repaired weapons that she was carrying. She was glad that they had a couple of JTs who were practically metal smithing protégés, because they definitely would have run out of weapons by now.

Coming to Genevieve, one of her friends' rooms, she gently set down one of the baskets, trying to keep her long black hair from getting in her face. She tapped on the door. Nothing.

"Gen! Weapon delivery! Open the door!"

The door swung open, revealing the flustered redheaded warrior. "Sorry, An! I thought it was Jerry again!"

Annabel laughed and set down the basket in Gen's room. She rummaged through it until she found the pair of nunchucks that her friend used.

"How exactly did you break those again?" Annabel laughed, handing them to Gen, who quickly checked them over.

"I told you, Ken accidentally hit the chain with his sword."

"Right. Accidentally. Not to get your attention or anything."

"Shut up!" Gen shoved Annabel lightly. "How many more deliveries do you have to do?"

Annabel gave her a look.

"Right. I'll help."

Annabel picked up her basket and walked through the door, followed by Gen, who picked up the other basket.

"So, are you ready for lessons _with Robin_?" Gen teased, elbowing Annabel.

Annabel groaned. "No. No I'm not. Can I just say that I injured my shoulder?"

Gen laughed and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. It's mandatory and you know it."

"…family…cousin…fire."

Annabel froze as she heard the whispers. She knew they were talking about her.

It was true that most of the Justice Teens had unfinished business with the Kingdom. But nobody had more reason for revenge than Annabel. The Kingdom had taken the lives of her whole family and had tried to take hers too, chasing her into this forest when she was only ten.

"An?" Gen said quietly. "You okay?"

Annabel snapped out of her fog and nodded, putting a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm good."

Gen didn't look convinced. "You know, you can just skip lesson. I'll cover for you."

Annabel shook her head. "No. I can't let a few memories mess with my head."

They came to a split path in the bridge.

"An, how about I deliver the ones on the left, you deliver the right."

"Good plan." Annabel called, already walking up to the first room on the left side.

"Hey!" Gen yelled. Annabel smirked and rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Hey, Kyle! It's An, weapons delivery!"

She tapped the door a few more times before she heard her comrade muttering, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The door opened slightly. Kyle stuck his head out. "What's up An?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What are you hiding?"

"Wh-what? I'm not hiding anything."

His arm suddenly darted foreword,

snatching up the pair of knives on top of the pile and he quickly tried to shut the door.

Annabel caught his wrist and forced the door open. She stared.

"Oh. My. God."

There was a German Shepherd puppy on the floor.

She gave him a long look. Then she glanced from the puppy to Kyle's pleading expression and said simply, "Fine."

She walked out the door, shaking her head. Why couldn't someone else deal with her friends' problems?

After going from room to room, she finally reached the last room and the last weapon. She stopped a new JT member on the bridge. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, which way are you going?"

"Uh, d-down to the mess hall, ma'am."

"Good, could you take this to the smith's room? It's right next to the mess hall."

"Y-yes ma'am!" He saluted her and ran away with the basket at top speed.

She rolled her eyes. Newbies.

Holding the remaining weapon, she gently opened the door to Robin Hood's room.

She carefully set the wooden bow leaning against the wall and walked over to the bookshelf. She smiled as she picked up the framed photo of herself and Danny. Her smile faltered, and softly set the picture back face-down.

"What are you doing?"

Annabel spun around, stunned that someone could sneak up on her like that. She stared at the silhouetted figure in the doorway before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Jim."

"Hey." He walked across the room. "You didn't answer the question."

She shrugged. "Weapon's delivery." She waved her hand in the general direction of the bow. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you. Lesson started five minutes ago."

"Crap! Come on, let's hurry up a-"

She was cut of by the loud bellow of a hunting horn.

"ROBIN! THE SCOUTS SAY THE KINGDOM'S AT THE JEWELRY STORE!"

Fast as light, Annabel ran into her room and threw on her uniform in under a minute, pulling on her mask as she opened the door. Jim was standing there.

"Ready?" He asked.

She grinned as she grabbed her bow and quiver. "Let's show the King how common folk have fun."

* * *

**AN: Yes, Robin Hood's a girl. We'll learn more about her later. Next chapter is back to the Teen Titans.**

**Hope you like the story so far, and peace out.**


	3. Captured!

**AN: Chapter 3! Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

"Robin, why are we going to another city? Do we not have enough foes here?" Starfire asked.

"I think we're supposed to go beat up another team." Beastboy called. "Right?"

"Wrong." Robin said calmly. "We have to figure out whether or not they're a threat first."

Silence.

"I hope that no one attacks the city while we are gone."

What were the odds that the JT would be in the middle of a fight just as they landed? I don't know, but it happened.

When they landed, all they could see was a mass of people all running in the same direction- away. They jumped when a JT was suddenly thrown into the windshield, only for him to pop right back up and start fighting the nearest Kingdom member with a pair of knives.

"Okay, let's see if we can follow one of them. Everyone pick a target and _do not lose them_. Understood?"

"I call the dude with the ninja stars!" Beastboy shouted.

They all picked their targets and watched the fight carefully. It actually wasn't much of a fight. The Kingdom had more advantage with weapons, but they clearly were outmatched by the JT's fighting skill. It didn't take long for it to end. As soon as the last Kingdom member was unconscious or tied up, the JT suddenly broke apart, each of them going in a different direction.

"Go!" Robin whispered.

They took off after their targets, trying to follow them without being seen. Robin followed his target down an alley, where he appeared to be searching for something. The figure suddenly froze and tilted his head to the side. He spun around, swinging his foot in the spot Robin's head had been moments before. Robin had jumped back and hidden around the nearest corner. The JT silently scanned the area, then climbed the fire escape on the building next to him, climbing up to the roof. Robin followed.

When he reached the roof, however, the figure was gone. He scanned the nearby buildings and streets. No sign of him. He was about to call the rest of the team when suddenly-

"Robin."

He spun around, his staff already out. The first thing he saw was the shaft of an arrow.

_*Mental face-palming* _Why did his target have to be Robin Hood?

Robin Hood was still standing in front of him, an arrow aimed at his head.

"Robin Hood." He said calmly.

"You know, there can't be two Robins in this town." Robin Hood replied with a smirk.

"I'm not here to stay."

Robin Hood lowered his bow. "Well, that's convenient. How about, you stay in your city and I stay in mine?"

"That's not going to work," Robin said, readying his staff.

Before either of them could move, a large shadow-a helicopter- suddenly passed over them and dropped a giant net on them. At least thirty men wearing gas masks jumped in from seemingly nowhere. One of them threw a container of gas at the net, knocking both of them out instantly.

When Annabel woke up, she noticed that they'd tied her to a chair again. Hadn't they forgotten that she'd escaped that last time they captured her?

Then she realized she wasn't alone. Her chair was back-to-back with another chair. Robin sat in the other chair.

"Good morning." He said in annoyance.

"This is your fault."

"Me?! They're your-forget it! Shouldn't we, you know, try to escape!"

Annabel snorted. "Like you didn't already pick the lock."

Robin glared at her-or tried to, anyway. "That's not the point. We need a plan."

"You think I use a plan every time I escape these thickskulls?"

"WE COULD HEAR THAT." A voice thundered over the loudspeaker.

"I KNOW!" Annabel shouted back. "I WAS JUST REMINDING YOU!"

The door of the cell swung open. The Captain of the Guard walked in. He was basically the King's best friend and second-in-command.

He walked over to Annabel and glared at her for several minutes. She stared back at him. Even though you could only see her eyes, you could tell she looked bored.

"So…hey Bob."

"Bob?" Robin muttered.

"He won't tell me his real name, so I call him Bob."

"Silence!" The Captain thundered. He fixed his glare on Robin. "And who are you?"

"The idiot who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Annabel deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"SIL-"

"Yeah, we know, 'silence'. Calm down, man."

The Captain glared at her and pulled out a gun. "Tell me where the hideout is."

"Um, no thank you."

The Captain narrowed his eyes. "Does he know?" He asked, nodding his head towards Robin.

"I don't even think he knows what he's doing here." Annabel replied.

"I am right here. If you're going to ask me a question, ask me a question." Robin sounded kind of ticked.

The Captain pointed his gun a Robin. "You shut up."

"Father, the King-" A boy, who looked maybe a year older than they, screeched to a halt in the doorway.

"What is it, son?" The Captain said impatiently.

"The King needs to speak with you. Immediately."

The Captain glared at the pair of Robins, then turned to his son. "Watch them."

He left. The boy closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Hello Robin."

"Hello Bill." Annabel responded cheerfully.

"I was speaking to the other Robin."

Annabel glanced at Robin. "Boy, this is going to be confusing."

"Robin, why are you out of your city?" The boy demanded.

"I wanted to know if _this_ Robin was a friend or foe."

The boy nodded. "Fair enough."

He turned to Annabel. "Hi, A."

She glared at him. "Don't call me A."

He grinned. "Then don't call me Bill."

Robin shook his head. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**AN: Yes it is, Robin.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**•Does Bill really know Annabel's name?**

**•Is his name really even Bill?**

**•Will the two Robins ever escape?**

**•What the FRICK are their teams doing about this?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. The Hideout

**AN: I'm on a roll. Now we get to see where the hideout is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

_ "Son of a swordfish." _

Robin gave Annabel a weird look.

"Sorry, but not all of us can be teens you know. We have nine-year-olds."

"Well, that's helpful." Bill called from the corner of the room. Annabel scowled at him.

"How LONG have we been waiting?!" She demanded.

Bill looked at his wrist. "About two hours."

More time passed. Annabel started playing imaginary chess with Bill. (You know, when you don't have a board so you just tell each other your moves)

The door swung open. The rooms occupants jumped in surprise. Annabel tensed and glared at the man who stood in the doorway. But it wasn't the Captain who walked in.

"_You_," Annabel hissed, "you son of a bi-"

"No disrespecting the King." Bill called.

"Thank you, Ben." The King replied in a smooth tone.

Annabel turned to Ben, all traces of anger seemingly disappearing. "So THAT'S your name! I was so close!"

"Shut up!" The King thundered. He glared at Annabel.

"I've waited for this, Robin Hood." He snarled.

"For me to tell you that you're a pile of sh-"

"_A_!" Ben warned.

"No, Robin Hood, or _A_. Whichever you prefer."

"I prefer Robin Hood, thank you."

The King glared at her.

"No, Robin Hood. I meant, to find out who you are!"

He grabbed the mask. Reflexively, Annabel kicked him in the shin an bashed her head against his forehead, knocking him unconscious. Ben sprang up, but Annabel slid her hands out of the chains and tossed him into the wall. She glared at Robin.

"You coming?"

He scowled at her and got up. She could hear alarms.

"Okay, NOW is when we escape. Let's go." Annabel called, already out the door. Needless to say, Robin was ticked off.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" He shouted.

"No! But I'll figure it out!"

She flipped over one of the Nobles and swiped his feet out from under him. Robin was fighting too, but, they were actually after Annabel, so…no real danger for him.

Annabel reached the door first and pulled on the handle.

"CRAP!" She ran back into the hallway and grabbed a fire extinguisher. She bashed it against the lock until it broke off.

She turned to Robin, who was fighting the replacement Sheriff.

"DUDE! LET'S GO!"

He knocked the Sheriff unconscious and they ran out the door.

"Follow me! Back to the hideout!"

She climbed up a fire escape ladder and started running across the rooftops. Robin followed, because he figured the Titans would still be tracking their separate targets.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long they ran. It felt like an hour. Finally, they reached the edge of the city and came to a large forest. The trees were the size of skyscrapers.

"Redwood trees." Robin Hood said. He walked ahead through the forest until they suddenly heard shouting and sounds of fighting.

"WHERE IS HE!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Who was that?" Robin Hood shouted over the noise.

"My friends! They must think your team captured me!"

Robin Hood swore and started running, turning sharply to the left.

"No time to admire the scenery!" He called. "Time to use the back door!"

He reached a tree as thick as a soccer goal and pushed away a small boulder leaning against the side, revealing a wooden staircase inside the hollow tree.

"These stairs lead right into the main room." Robin Hood told him. "I believe that's where the fight is."

They dashed up the stairs. Robin Hood opened the trapdoor and climbed out into the room, which was in total chaos.

Furniture was scattered, there were burn marks on the walls, masks were lying on the ground. Robin Hood looked furious.

"**STOP**!" He shouted.

The JT immediately froze and stared at their leader. The Titans stared at Robin.

"But…you aren't captured?" one of the youngest JT asked.

Robin Hood had his arms crossed as he glared at his team.

"The Kingdom captured us," He said icily, "but I KNOW, that you all know I can get out of that. What I DON'T know, is HOW YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH ANOTHER TEAM. SOMEONE, PLEASE, EXPLAIN THIS." He shouted.

The JT were silent. Finally, one of them pointed to the Titans and said, "They started it."

Robin Hood turned on them.

"What happened?" Robin asked. (Not Robin Hood, the other one)

"Well, uh…we thought you got captured?" Beastboy stammered.

Robin Hood pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Alright: Jason, Millie, Tim, and Ryan clean up this room. Jim, escort the Titans to the war room. War advisers, go to the room as well. I'll be there in a moment. Now, the rest of you can go make sure we don't need to rebuild anything! And someone go outside and make sure the backdoor is shut!" Robin Hood stalked out of the room, practically steaming with anger.

The JT exchanged looks, and one of them was shoved to the front of the crowd. He looked around the room and straightened.

"Kyle, show the Titans the war room. I'll check on An. Everyone else, you heard your orders. Let's go!" The crowd dispersed.

The boy they had seen earlier with the two knives walked up to them, his mask off. He was tall and thin, with dark blonde hair and pale green eyes. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and slid them on.

"Okay, guys, my name's Kyle, I'll show you the war room. Come on, it's upstairs."

They followed him warily as he walked out the door. They stopped as they balked at the hideout.

It was a giant treetop city, stretching across both ends of the forest, with wooden rope bridges connecting each treehouse. There were rope ladders leading to the upper and lower levels of the city, both of which had more treehouses. The top level had a large room located near the edge of the forest.

Kyle pointed to the large hut. "That's the war room. It was one of the first things Robin built when the Justice Teens were created."

They followed him up the ladder to the war room. It was large, with a long table in the center and at least twenty chairs crammed around it.

"Guests sit here." Kyle showed them to five seats next to the chair at the head of the table.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"Uh, we're just gonna wait for An and the councilors to get here."

They sat in silence for about five minutes.

"So, what are you guys?" Robin asked.

Kyle sat up quickly, having nearly fallen asleep in his chair.

"Sorry, what? I had watch last night."

"I asked what you guys are."

Kyle shifted in his seat. "Well, the best person to ask would be Robin, but I guess we're just a bunch of kids trying to make the world better."

"Do you have a problem with the Kingdom?" Raven asked.

"Personally? I just think the world doesn't need people like them. But a lot of us have been hurt by the Kingdom before, we just want to see them get what they deserve."

"Revenge?" Robin asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No. All we want is to see the King behind bars, and for him to stay there. Well, Robin might severely injure him, but not really get revenge."

"Why would he want to hurt this king?" Starfire asked.

Kyle scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, that's not my place to say…"

The door opened, and a tall Native American girl walked in. She had mid-back black hair with a bright silver streak on the left side, and dark brown eyes. She shut the door behind her and walked to the head of the table.

"Alright, Titans, my name is Annabel, you may call me Robin Hood. Do not call me Annie, An, Rob, or Hood. Is this clear?"

The Titans just stared at Robin Hood while Robin smirked.

"Knew it." He said.

AN: Okay! That's over! I've already started typing the fifth chapter, it shouldn't take too long to finish, I just might not get around to publishing it for a day or two.


	5. Of Rooming and Guilt

**AN: I'm really sorry! I've been so busy and I wasn't totally sure what I wanted to do with this story, but now I've got a pretty good idea :)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the Teen Titans.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

"Alright," Annabel called, "is everyone here? Roll call." She began naming all the war councilors.

"Jim, sector Alpha." Jim raised his hand.

"Kyle, sector Beta." Kyle shot her a peace sign.

"Rita, sector Gamma." She gave Annabel an overly-enthusiastic wave.

"Mark, sector Delta." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Rick and Ryan, sector Epsilon." Rick nodded to her, and Ryan fist pumped.

"Melody, sector Zeta." Melody raised her hand.

"And Genevieve, sector Eta." Genevieve high-fived Melody, who sat next to her.

Annabel surveyed the room and nodded. "Okay then, Robin, would you first like to explain why you have come here." He stood up.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure that everything was under control over here…that's pretty much it." He sat back down. Ryan spoke up.

"Well, are you gonna help us or not?"

"_Ryan_." Annabel said sharply. He nodded respectfully to her and apologized.

She turned to face the Titans. "Now, what my teammate means is, if you would like to stay for a while and help us take down the mob, you are free to stay. If you wish to leave, we will not stop you."

The Titans glanced at each other. "I think we should talk about it first." Robin said.

Annabel nodded. "Of course. You are welcome to stay in the hideout overnight, and tell us your decision tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea." Robin said.

"Okay then. Each sector has a spare room, sector Gamma has two. I know it's only for one night, but is there anything I should take into consideration before I assign rooms?"

"Someplace quiet." Raven said.

"Alright. You'll be in sector Alpha. Not much noise there." Raven nodded.

"Okay, hmm…" She pointed to BeastBoy. "What's your name?"

"BeastBoy."

"Okay, BeastBoy, you'll be in sector Beta. I have a feeling that you and Diego will get along famously." The other councilors looked confused while Kyle sunk lower in his chair.

"We don't have someone named Diego, at least not in Beta." Melody stated.

"Kyle?" Annabel smirked.

"Uhm…uh…my dog." He mumbled. The others looked shocked, and Annabel decided to step in before shock turned to anger.

"Okay, Robin and… What's your name?"

"Starfire."

"Okay, you two will be in sector Gamma." She shot Robin a look. "I'm watching you, Romeo." He turned bright red and covered his eyes while Rita squealed.

"Okay, so, you will be in sector Delta." She pointed to Cyborg.

She turned to her teammates. "Are you guys okay with this?" Various sounds of agreement.

"Okay, then. Back to your sectors, people. Show the Titans which room they're in."

One by one, people streamed out of the room until only Annabel remained.

* * *

_Running._

_I didn't know why I was running. I couldn't even feel my feet. The trees flew past me at lightning speed. I didn't feel pain, or anger, or sadness or happiness. I felt something, though._

_Fear._

_I felt fear._

_The scent of smoke wisped around me. "Annie…" a familiar voice whispered._

_I stopped and turned around. What I saw made me recoil in horror._

_A man, burned beyond recognition. Fire fell from his fingertips. He smiled gruesomely, his mouth bloody._

_"__No…no, get away from me!" I screamed._

_The man chuckled darkly. "Oh, Annie, don't you remember me? After all, you could have saved me…"_

_Looking at the man, he suddenly transformed into a young man in his mid-twenties, with black hair and warm brown eyes. He still had that gruesome smile. He raised his hands, which suddenly caught on fire, and began walking towards me._

_"__No…" I started to back up, but my feet wouldn't move. The man came closer._

_"__NO!" my legs suddenly started working, and I dashed in the opposite direction._

_Running._

_Running._

Annabel bolted upright, drenched in sweat. She started taking deep, calming breaths like she always did after she had that dream. She looked at her watch.

12:02. It was morning.

She put her face into her hands and fell back onto her bed. Six years. Had it really been so long?

She uncovered her eyes and looked around the room. Every shadow seemed to jump out at her. She looked at the photo lying face-down on the bookshelf.

She got out of bed and threw on some training clothes. She strapped a dagger to her upper left arm and pulled on a black hoodie. She quietly opened the door to her room (the rooms were more like huts than anything else) and slipped outside.

She grabbed a coil of rope and secured it on the hook on the side of her room. She yanked on the rope a few times to make sure the line would hold, and hoisted herself down.

Her feet touched the ground. She shivered, remembering her dream.

_It's okay. _She told herself. _You know that he would never blame you for it._

She shuddered again and began walking to the outskirts of the city.

She paused for a second, listened, and quickly started walking again, speed walking, if not running.

Someone was following her.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, a mystery dead guy. Guilt. An embarrassed Robin. A possible living nightmare- What will happen next?**


	6. The warehouse

**AN: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans don't belong to me, and they never will.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

She was nearly at the warehouse. She hadn't turned around since she had heard someone following her, she didn't want to admit it but she was too afraid to look. She had a general idea of who was following her. That could be good or bad news.

Annabel sighed in relief when she saw the large, abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Sherwood City. She pulled a hairpin out of her pocket and quietly picked the lock, checking first that no one was around.

She shut the door behind her and looked around the room. Nothing much. The room was much smaller than it looked from the outside. There were large cardboard boxes stacked against the walls, leaving little room to walk in.

Annabel walked over to the far right wall and pushed aside a tall stack of empty boxes. Hidden in a corner of the room and concealed by boxes, was a retinal scanner. She typed in a code and looked into the small laser.

'**CONFIRMING…IDENTITY CONFIRMED. ROBIN HOOD**.' The machine read. There was a soft _click _and a small section of the wall slid open. She pulled the boxes back over the scanner and stepped through the door, closing it from the other side.

Annabel gazed around the rest of the spacious warehouse. It had been converted into a huge gym, with punching bags, a boxing ring, mats, balance beams, a tightrope, racks filled with miscellaneous weapons, a trapeze, gymnastics bars, and an archery range. It was for the whole team to use, but since it was too suspicious to all go in one day, they went in sectors, with a free day every other week where anyone who wanted to go could go. And while she trained here every day, Annabel also came here to think.

She pulled off her hoodie and dropped it on the ground by the door, placing her shoes and knife on top of the pile. She tied up her hair and walked to the far side of the room, towards the tightrope.

She climbed the ladder about seven feet into the air. Normally, it would be higher, but she had been practicing a new trick and the team had convinced her it was safer to start at a lower height. The rope stretched across the entire length of the warehouse, so she had more than enough space.

She carefully walked halfway across the rope with her arms outstretched. As she neared the middle, she slowly lowered her arms, minding her footing. When she was about ten feet from the other side, she slowly bent her knees and quickly jumped into the air, landing on the rope on her hands and leaping into another flip.

When she landed on her feet on the fourth flip, her balance was off, and she crashed to the floor. Normally, she would tuck into a ball and land perfectly on her feet. But tonight, her nerves were so fried from her dream and the fear she had felt when she realized she was followed, that she panicked and her mind went blank.

She slammed into the ground on her back, wincing when she heard a small crack. She lay on the ground for a minute, debating whether or not to acknowledge the person she knew had followed her into the gym. She sat up, groaning from the bruises forming on her back. She cracked her neck. Without turning around, she quietly said, "I know you're there."

"That looked like it hurt." Raven stepped out of the shadows. Annabel smiled grimly as she rolled back her shoulders.

"Eh, well, we all make mistakes." She slowly stood up and walked to the other end of the warehouse, dragging over a mid-sized punching bag and hanging it on one of the chains dangling from the ceiling.

"Why'd you follow me?" she asked, not turning to look at the other girl.

"Not many people walk for a mile at twelve-thirty in the morning to go train. Besides, you kinda woke me up." Raven shot Annabel an annoyed look. She smiled apologetically as she wrapped tape around her hands.

"Sorry about that." She started throwing punches, not paying attention to anything but the punching bag. She was so absorbed in her task that she almost didn't notice the lights flashing red.

"What's that?" Raven asked. Annabel looked up and cursed in Spanish. "It's a silent alarm, in case something happens while we're training." She ran to the small screen beside the door and tapped on the globe-shaped icon. A map of Sherwood came up, with a flashing red dot on the street three blocks from the warehouse.

Without looking to see if Raven was following, she ran out the emergency door in the back of the warehouse. The door was camouflaged outside and could only be opened from the inside, but they still tended not to use it very often.

She took off down the street, hoping the police hadn't showed up yet. They had a habit of making her job harder (a good chunk of them were actually dirty cops).

She ran up to the burning apartment building, noticing that most of the tenants were already outside. She saw a man going from person to person, pleading with them.

"Someone, please, help, my daughter's still in there!"

She ran over to him. "Sir, which apartment is she in?" He looked at her incredulously.

"You're just a kid! I need the fire department, not teenagers!" she glared at him.

"Listen, _sir_, the fire department isn't gonna be here for AT LEAST another ten minutes. Now, we can either sit here and wait, or you can TELL ME THE ROOM NUMBER!" He looked at her fearfully.

Annabel turned to Raven, who had just appeared next to her. "I don't know where my team is, but I'm still going in. Are you with me?" Raven nodded.

Annabel took a deep breath and began climbing the fire escape ladder on the side of the building, with Raven following behind her. She reached the third floor window and took one last breath of air before sliding open the window and jumping into a burning building.

* * *

A few feet away, a boy was arguing with an older man.

"How could you?! There were people in there!"

"He said he wants Robin Hood recaptured by tonight. What better way than to have Robin come to us?" the man sneered.

"YOU CAPTURED THE SCOUTS. HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE IN TROUBLE IF YOU CAPTURED THE SCOUTS?!"

The man shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess that plan failed."

"SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP, MY DAUGHTER'S STILL IN THERE!" A distraught-looking man yelled in the distance.

The boy eyed the older man with disgust. "What if that kid dies? What then?" The man shrugged again. "Then I guess Robin Hood's perfect record isn't perfect anymore."

The boy turned to look at the building again in time to see two teenage girls open the window and slip inside. He turned to glare at the man again and suddenly took off towards the apartment building.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The boy ignored him as he ran through the front door of the burning building.

"BENJAMIN, COME BACK HERE! BEN!"

* * *

**AN: Ooh, plot twist. I have a big surprise coming up next chapter, so stay tuned :)**


	7. Untouched, Unburned

**AN: Soooooo sorry for taking so long! I've got some new ideas, though :)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the teen titans**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Annabel surged ahead, hell-bent on finding the girl in time. Raven could barely keep up with her. Annabel jumped over fallen furniture, squeezed past collapsing doorways, and ran through burning hallways at lightning speed.

"Wait!" Raven pulled her back as a wall of fire suddenly roared to life in front of her. Annabel shielded her eyes. "God, we don't even know which room she's in!" She growled.

Raven glanced around. "Wait here." She suddenly passed through the wall next to them, leaving Annabel standing there in shock. She was about to start busting down doors when she heard yelling.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE!"

_'Crap,'_ Annabel thought, _'Another civilian?'_ She started down the hallway, following the voice. She turned a corner and found herself face-to-face with a boy her age.

He had brown hair, and was a few inches taller than she was. He stared at her for a few moments, then shielded his eyes from the heat.

"Do you live here?" He asked. Annabel shook her head. _'He must think I'm that trapped girl.' _She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him down the hallway.

"Hey! Hey, let go! Where are you-"

"Civilian," she muttered without thinking, "you could get hurt."

"And you're not?"

She froze and turned to face him. He stared at her. "You're a JT." He stated. Her shoulders tensed.

'_So much for covert.'_

"I won't tell." He said suddenly. She studied him a few moments, then nodded. She turned and started back down the hallway, knowing he would follow.

When she reached the window they had entered in, she stopped.

"I have to find my friend. You go." He nodded and climbed out the window. She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," the boy said, "what's your name?" Annabel looked at him and smirked.

"That's confidential." She turned and ran back down the hallway.

"Raven?!" She called, pushing open a door. "Raven, where'd you go?!" She could feel the room heating up. She coughed. The smoke was starting to get to her. She didn't even notice the flames licking at her bare legs.

"Raven!"

"Over here." She turned an saw Raven at the end of the hallway. Annabel noted the eight-year-old hiding behind Raven's cloak. She sighed.

"Let's go."

Raven helped the little girl out onto the fire escape before climbing out herself, followed by Annabel. They made it down the ladder without any trouble, and handed the girl off to the paramedics who had just shown up. After it was confirmed that the girl only had minor burns, the two teens ducked out of sight, leaving the authorities to wonder about the pair of heroes.

On a nearby rooftop, the heroines watched the firefighters attempt to subdue the flames.

"Should we help them?" Raven asked. Annabel looked on a few moments before responding.

"No. We have our jobs, and they have theirs. It's best those two stay the way they are." Raven nodded and turned to look at Annabel.

"Should we be-" she suddenly stopped short, staring at the vigilante. "What?" Annabel asked.

"We just came out of a burning building with flames hot enough to cause second-degree burns. Even my cloak got burned."

Annabel turned to look at her. "And?"

Raven shook her head before continuing. "You're barefoot and you're wearing shorts and a shirt without sleeves."

Annabel still didn't get it. "So?"

"So, why aren't you even _singed_?"

* * *

**AN: Shocker. I'll try to update again soon.**


	8. Kyle is a Sassy Gay Friend

**AN: So sorry. The real chapter isn't done yet, so here's a short one for ya!**

**Disclaimer: me no own teen titans. End of story.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Annabel stared at Raven. "Um..well..I..."

"HEY!" They both turned and saw Ben climbing the fire escape. "Hey! Can I talk to you!"

Raven turned to her. "You know him?" Annabel hung her head.

She took a deep breath an turned to face him. "Can I help you?"

He was bright red. "Um...well I wanted to know your name first..."

"It's not important." She said hastily. If it was possible, his face got even redder. "Well, I, uh, wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime..?"

She looked at him blankly. "Why?"

He stuttered even more. "Well, I-I just wanted to get to know you..."

She continued to stare at him. She probably would have stayed like that if not for the shouting.

"ROBIN! ROBIN!"

She turned and saw Kyle, in uniform, running across the rooftops towards them. But he stopped when he noticed Ben, who stood frozen with his mouth open.

"_You're_ Robin Hood?!" He all but screamed.

The three heroes simultaneously shouted, "**NO**!"

Ben looked between them in confusion. "Then why-"

"Uh, that's my name. Robin." Annabel said quickly.

"Oh," Ben nodded, calming down. He looked warily at the other two before looking back at Annabel. "So, uh, I was saying..."

"You were saying _what_?" Kyle replied harshly. Raven muttered something an his eyes widened. He jumped between the two.

"Sure!" Kyle said with a wide grin. "She'd love to! Just tell us where and she'll meet ya there!"

Ben glanced at Annabel. "Uh, the park...?"

"Great! She'll be there Tuesday at three! Got to go now, bye!" With that he grabbed Annabel's hand and pulled her off the roof. Raven glanced back at the dumbstruck Ben before following. She came across Annabel struggling against Kyle.

"Did you just set me up?!" She protested angrily.

"With a chance to get inside info." Kyle coaxed. "I know you recognized him too, he's the captain of the guard's son. By spending time with him, you might get information that could save our lives! An, think about it!"

Gradually, Annabel began to calm down. "You're right Kyle. I wasn't thinking straight. It was a good call."

"Great!" He said enthusiastically. "Now I'm taking you to Rita so she can get you ready for your date. You can't go like that."

"Wait-"

"There is no stopping me. I'm in '**sassy gay friend'** mode now. You're going."

Annabel shot Raven a pleading look as she was half shoved, half dragged back to the forest.

None of them noticed the pair of eyes following the trio until they were out of sight.

* * *

**AN: Just a short filler chapter! Real chapter up shortly!**


	9. Team A

**AN: It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, family vacations and such :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

_'Why does this keep happening?'_ Annabel thought to herself as she was half dragged back to the hideout. Raven followed behind at a safe distance.

When they arrived, the only people waiting to welcome them were the titans. The JT were used to their leader's disappearing acts. While Raven talked to her team, Annabel turned to Kyle. "Radio Jim for me please."

Kyle nodded and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "This is Beta leader to Alpha leader, do you copy?"

There was a pause.

"Alpha leader to Beta leader, copy. Do you have Archer?"

"Archer here and very, very very pissed off."

Another pause. "Put Archer on." Kyle handed Annabel the walkie talkie.

"Alpha leader, there was another arson on Friar Street, where was my team?"

Jim was silent before he answered, "We didn't get any reports from Friar."

Annabel paused. She took a deep breath and a moment to think before answering. "Alright, I want a small team at Friar to check on the scouts. Send three more teams to the surrounding streets to check on those scouts, too."

"Copy that."

"I want Tim leading Team A, Michael on B, Cassandra leading C, and Butch with D."

"Understood. Alpha leader out."

Annabel handed back the radio to Kyle. He glanced at her and then at the Titans. "We should probably get the two of you checked out before we do a makeover."

Annabel groaned. "And I have no say in this?"

"None."

**(Fast foreword twenty minutes)**

Annabel and Raven were being checked over by Tyler and Bennett, two of the medics, even though both insisted that they were fine. Sometime during the checkup, the titans walked in to check on their friend. Beast boy noticed Annabel looking at him strangely.

"Dude, why are you looking at me?"

Annabel shook her head. "I'm sorry. Just... I've never heard of a green skin walker before."

He looked at her blankly. "Uh...what?"

"Native American legend." Raven said calmly. "A skin walker was someone with the power to turn into any animal."

Annabel looked surprised, but nodded. "You know the stories?"

"A few." Raven gave her a look. "By the way, you still haven't answered my question."

Tyler and Bennett exchanged glances, then ushered the rest of the titans out of the room. They knew when they weren't needed.

Annabel took a deep breath. "My mother...was Navajo. My father met her on the reservation. My cousin Danny, on my mother's side, gave me an Indian name when I was born- _Firebird_. He and my aunt gave me special charms and talismans for protection, as a gift, but no one really believed they worked until-"

She was abruptly cut off when her walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"This is Team A to Archer, do you copy?"

She quickly pulled out the radio. "Archer to Team A, what's your status?"

"The scouts are gone. There's no trace of them."

She froze. "Wh-what?"

"They're totally gone. I think maybe-" He was interrupted by yelling in the background, followed by a loud crash. The line went dead.

"Team A, do you copy?! Team A!"

No answer.

_"Tim, do you copy?! Tim!"_

* * *

**AN: *le gasp* What has happened to Team A? What about the others? What was Annabel about to say? Sorry, I'm not telling. **

**:P**


	10. Bad News

**AN: I've begun to realize than my excuses at this point literally mean zilch to you guys. But anyway, I was at school today and realized what day it was, and got motivated to write a new chapter. So…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: the teen titans belong to DC, not me**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Annabel immediately radioed the next squad, ignoring the slightly worried looks of the titans, and the freaked out expressions of Tyler and Bennett, who had come back in when they heard the shouting.

"_Team B, this is Archer, can you hear me?" _Silence. Her radio suddenly crackled to life.

"_Yeah, I'm here. Did you hear that explosion? It sounded really close."_

_"Yes, take team C and check it out. It was by team A and they're not responding."_

Michael didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"_Sure. We'll be right there…you gonna be okay?"_

She sighed impatiently. "_Yes, I'll be fine, just hurry up!"_

_ "On our way."_

She clipped the radio to her side and turned to the assembled heroes. "It seems something happened to team A, I've sent two of the other teams to check on hi-_them._" Tyler and Bennett looked worried.

"Do you think they might-" Tyler began, when Jim suddenly ran in, holding a file. He noticed the sudden silence and looked around warily. He sighed and gloomily handed Annabel the file. "We got another one, Anna."

She groaned, rubbing the side of her head. "No, not _another_ one. Three in one month?" Jim nodded, looking downcast. She shook her head and signaled Tyler and Bennett, who ran to the other side of the hut and grabbed a stretcher. She and Jim left, followed by the medics. The titans looked at Robin, who motioned for them to follow as well.

"Who was is it?" Annabel asked her lieutenant. Jim opened the file to the last page. Cyborg, the tallest, could see that it was a list of names and dates. Some only had one date, some had two. The last name on the list had two dates.

"Rachel Bera." Jim said.

"The new girl?" she asked. Jim nodded. She shook her head again and closed the file.

"Who found her?" she asked him. Jim looked away.

"Mikey." He said.

"The kid? Dammit."

The titans looked at the two in confusion, and turned helplessly to the other pair.

"Hey, what happened?" Robin asked. The two in front of them jumped. Jim and Annabel only looked slightly startled. They shot each other a look and Annabel stepped forward.

"You should go back to the med tent. We'll be right there."

"Has something happened?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Raven, looking past the group, noticed a large crowd outside one of the huts. She saw Kyle by the entrance of the hut, kneeling by a small child and attempting to make the boy calm down. Rita was standing in the doorway, blocking what was inside from the crowd.

"We should probably go back." She stated. The small group looked at her in confusion, before following her eyes back to the crowd.

Annabel's shoulders slumped when she noticed the crowd. Rita saw her and frantically gestured for her to hurry up. The crowd saw and turned its attention on her. Annabel and Jim were instantly swarmed by their teammates, who were asking a million questions and demanding answers.

The four JT members walked purposefully towards the small room, pushing teammates aside and ignoring the questions. The titans stayed on the bridge, watching the insanity.

The four went inside the hut. About six minutes later Annabel exited the room and walked over to Kyle. Picking up the little boy, she walked back over to the titans as Jim came out of the hut. He headed over to the crowd to answer their questions as Tyler and Bennett walked in their direction, carrying the stretcher between them. There was a large object on the stretcher that was covered by a white sheet.

Annabel stood in front of the titans and gestured for them to walk towards the med tent. They walked back silently, save for the sniffling child on Annabel's hip. When they reached the med tent, Tyler and Bennett walked inside with the stretcher while she led the rest off to the side. They followed her to the main room, where she set the boy down in one of the chairs. She sat down next to him and looked up at the titans.

"I suppose you want answers." She said, taking up her role as the leader again.

Before she could go on, she felt something pull on her hair. She looked down at the six, nearly seven year old.

"What's wrong, Mikey?"

The boy cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered something to her that most of the titans couldn't hear.

_"What happened to her?"_

Annabel glanced up at the other teens.

"Excuse me." She said. She picked up Mikey and walked outside the entrance of the hut. She knelt down at eye level in front of him.

"Hey, Mikey, do you remember what happened to Rachel's brother?"

The little boy nodded.

"Well, she went on a trip to go see him because she missed him. She got lonely without him."

He looked at her in confusion. "But…sometimes I get lonely, but that doesn't happen to me."

She sighed and held the kid's hand. "Look, kiddo…everybody gets lonely. We feel lonely sometimes because we miss people; like you miss your uncle and I miss my family. _But,_" she said quickly, noticing the kid tearing up at the mention of his uncle, "you gotta remember that you're not the only one that feels lonely. What do you do when you feel lonely?"

"I…I talk to Jimmy."

"Because Jimmy knows how it feels to be lonely, right? Rachel just forgot about that and wanted to talk to her brother, okay?"

Mikey nodded. She smiled warmly at him. "Good. Now, go play with your friends, okay Mikey?"

He nodded again and ran off.

Annabel stood up and headed back into the hut, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions she was sure to get. As she stepped into the doorway, her radio started beeping. She quickly grabbed it and pulled up the antenna.

"_Team B, it's Archer, what's your status?"_

Michael's voice was shaky. "_Not good. Not good."_

_"What's wrong?" _She asked urgently.

"_Team A. They're gone. There's some blood on the ground, this chunk of pavement got blasted to bits- the Kingdom got 'em."_

She turned away from the titans, stepping back outside for a moment. _"Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"_

_ "Yeah. Cassandra found a note from the King. He's asking for a trade, you for them."_

_"I'll do it." _She said determinedly.

Rick suddenly came on the line._ "Whoa, no, no, no. We'll decide what to do at the meeting, don't you DARE do anything until we get back." _ The call ended.

She groaned, bashing her head against the side of the wooden hut.

'_Can this possibly get ANY worse?' _she thought dejectedly.

* * *

**AN: Clearly, I've had a bad day.**

**I'm planning on getting the next chapter up tomorrow or Thursday. After that…honestly I dunno. I've been getting more and more schoolwork lately, but I'll try my best to get new chapters up soon. **


	11. the meeting

**AN: So…I never really know what to say in these things. I guess it's time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. And I never will.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Annabel gritted her teeth. So far the meeting was not going well.

"We shouldn't do it!" Jim exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Mark countered.

"I agree with Jim!" Kyle interjected randomly.

"We don't care!"

The titans were watching them play verbal ping pong. Robin looked like he wanted to say something, but ultimately decided to wait.

She couldn't take it anymore. Annabel let out a shrill whistle. Everyone turned.

"Let me clarify: this meeting is not to decide whether or not we are accepting their deal. It is to decide how we are going to get our teammates back without anyone getting injured. We'll use the deal as a last resort. Understood?"

The councilors looked at one another and shrugged. Jim and Mark sat back down.

"What's your plan?" Robin asked.

Jim spoke up. "The party. They'll be distracted while we get the hostages."

Annabel shook her head. "I'm sure the Captain and the King have some way to keep an eye on them- not that we even know where they are. I think it might be time to call in."

"Call in?" Cyborg interrupted.

"We have someone inside the Kingdom helping us. They really only help for small favors, or bits of information. They don't often have a chance to get away from the baddies, so we can't call them often."

"Let's call him up!" Rita said enthusiastically.

She sighed and motioned to Jim, who picked up his radio. He walked to the other side of the room so he could talk without interruptions.

While Jim made the call, the rest of them worked on a plan.

"Kyle has a point," Melody said quietly, "maybe if we cause a diversion at the party, or we could go undercover?"

Annabel thought it over. "That may work. It may not. First, we'd have to know where the hostages are. Second, who would be undercover? We'd need the majority of both teams working on getting our guys free." Jim ended the call.

"He said that the Captain has a communicator to keep tabs on the guards, which, by the way, are outside an old apartment building. If we could get it from him, we could take down the guards and rescue them without any trouble."

"Isn't he going to be checking on the guards?" Raven reminded them.

Melody raised her hand shyly. "I can imitate voices. If I can hear them talk for a minute before we knock them out, I should be able to get their voice right."

The two leaders nodded. Annabel spoke to the titans.

"Are any of you good at undercover work?"

"Wait a minute, what is this 'party' in the first place?"

"Every year the Kingdom has this fancy masquerade party," Rick said. "Right now, we're banking on the fact that nearly all the members of the mob will be there."

"Which is _why,_" Annabel said, "we need to make sure that our cover won't be blown. Any suggestions?"

"I think you should go, Ann." Jim said suddenly. Noticing the looks everyone was giving him, he said, "I mean, out of all of us, she's done the most undercover. Plus, she can easily swipe the communicator from the Captain."

"But then how would I get it to Melody?" she pointed out.

"I could go undercover too. Jim could radio a recording of the guard's voice." Melody suggested.

Annabel still looked uncertain. "Jim, you know that I would rather be getting them out.."

Jim gave her a slightly cocky smile. "What, don't trust me? I'll get them, don't worry." He looked at the titans. "What do you think?"

"It could work," Robin said carefully, "what if Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy go with you?"

Jim agreed. "You two can go undercover with Melody and Annabel. And we'll have our guy on the inside there too." He turned to Annabel. "So, is this the plan?"

Annabel looked at everyone in the meeting room before sighing and nodding.

"I hope this works."

* * *

**AN: Okay then, that was probably pretty boring for most of you, the next chapter will be a lot more interesting.**


	12. Man Down

**AN: Alright. Chapter twelve. Let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the teen titans.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

_Annabel looked at everyone in the meeting room before sighing and nodding._

_"I hope this works."_

(One week later)

Annabel sat in the Sherwood City Cemetery, staring down at a new gravestone. She'd been there for over two hours, staring at the name engraved on the stone.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked icily. "I thought you were leaving."

The titans stood awkwardly behind her. "We were just saying goodbye to everyone."

"Goodbye. Now leave."

They stood there for a few more moments, before Robin turned and walked away. Raven followed, then Cyborg, then Starfire, then Beast Boy.

Beast Boy suddenly stopped and turned around, glancing back at the new grave. He looked back at his friends before turning around and sitting in the grass beside her. The others glanced at one another before joining him.

She kept staring downwards, refusing to acknowledge them yet, as she thought to herself, '_How did we screw this up so much?'_

(Five days earlier)

'_Well,'_ Annabel thought, _'this is certainly going to be fun.'_

She eyed the other three in her group and wondered where Rita had gotten formal clothing for them to wear to the party, before realizing that she probably didn't want to know. She still didn't like wearing a dress, though, especially one so…_showy. _

At least it was red and black. **(AN: Okay, if you saw my profile, you must've known that I was gonna put a Les Mis reference ****_somewhere_****)**

She glanced around the large ballroom, locking eyes with the other heroes several times. They had gotten in without difficulty since the guards outside didn't have a guest list. Once inside, they had split up and spread out across the room, looking for the Captain. Robin and Starfire were dancing, Melody was standing up by the stage, and she had stationed herself near the back door.

Glancing towards the dance floor, she reached up and pretended to fix her hair as she spoke into the small microphone hidden in her glove.

"_Look alive, titans. The Prince just walked onto the dance floor."_

She noticed the two of them subtly turn so they could see the newcomer. She tensed when she noticed the Prince, the King's teenage son, walking towards the pair.

He spoke to them for five minutes, which felt like five hours to Annabel. Finally he walked away from them, towards another group of teenagers that she presumed were his friends. She spotted their inside source among them.

"_He almost recognized me. I handled it." _Robin said through the comm. link.

Melody spoke through the link. "_How the hell does someone recognize you, you're wearing a mask." _She whispered.

Starfire spoke next. "_The Prince said that Robin's hair looks familiar."_

Annabel hid a smirk. Adjusting her mask, she said, "_Well, having a porcupine on your head is quite memorable."_

He glared at her from across the room.

She felt someone walking up behind her and turned halfway around. The inside source stood behind her, not saying anything as he quietly slipped a communicator into her hand. She nodded to him before quickly exiting out the back door.

"_Melody, I have the device. Come out back."_

Melody spoke, "_On my way. Jim already sent me the recording."_

_"It seems that we may have a problem." _Starfire said anxiously.

"_Define problem." _Annabel said tensely.

Before she could get answer, Annabel heard a huge explosion in the distance. The ballroom was on the outskirts of the city, and she could still see the smoke rising from a few miles away.

_"Forget the ball, we need to check that out. I heard it from in here." _ Robin said.

Suddenly all three were out the door and standing beside her. They took off towards the heart of the city, Starfire flying overhead.

Annabel called to Starfire, "Can you look for the building that explosion came from, see which street it was?"

Starfire flew up, flying up and down the streets until she saw what she was looking for.

She flew back down to the group.

"The signs beside the building appear to say 'Nottingham' and 'West'. And I believe I see our friends standing outside the building!"

"_West _and _Nottingham_?" Annabel hissed. "That son of a bitch!" she turned sharply down an alley, taking a shortcut.

They reached the building. The sight of the apartments on fire seemed to infuriate Annabel even more. She turned to the heroes gathered outside, all of whom were staring blankly at the fire.

She turned to her team first. "What happened?" she spat. None of them answered. They bowed their heads or looked away or simply pretended not to hear her.

She glared at them. The murderous look in her eyes caused some of her friends to back up a few steps. "What. Happened!"

They still didn't answer.

She turned to the titans. "What happened?!" she growled. No answer. She was about to repeat herself when Cyborg quietly said,

"Man down."

* * *

**AN: …I really don't know what to say. **

**This story is actually only the first of a two-part story. There are only one or two chapters left in this part.**

**I forgot to put that in the story summary. That's all for now.**


	13. Hospital

**AN: Okay. I'm gonna finish this part 1 if it's the last thing I do.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the teen titans**

* * *

The small group rushed through the hospital doors. The majority of the JT had gone home, so only Annabel, Kyle, Rick, the injured JT, and the titans remained. Kyle had tried to reassure Annabel that the medics could help him, but Annabel was extremely on edge and insisted that they take 'Tim' to the Sherwood City hospital.

They reached the front desk. The nurse sitting at the desk held up her hand for them to wait because she was on the phone, but looked up when a dagger was stabbed into her desk. At the sight of the masked heroes she quickly dropped the phone and called for a doctor.

Within two minutes a team of doctors and nurses had the kid on a stretcher and were wheeling him away. Robin Hood turned to the titans.

"You guys…can …sit in the waiting room…or go back…do whatever." She turned and walked towards Rick.

Kyle turned to them. "Sorry guys. But…he was her best friend…I'm not even sure if she's fully aware of what's going on right now. Like she said, if you wanna sit out here or go back, it's up to you. Or you can go home. We wouldn't really blame you if you want to leave. I've gotta go." He turned and ran off.

They turned to each other. The three who had been on the mission were already in chairs, being exhausted. Robin and Starfire sat down as well.

"So, do you guys know what happened?"

Cyborg shook his head. "From what I saw, everything was going perfectly. Then he started yelling, gave the kid to Kyle, and the JT herded us outside. There must've been a bomb hidden near the hostages. He didn't make it out."

Annabel walked into the room and they stopped talking. She slumped down in a chair and rested her head on her hand. She glanced at them.

"I already heard. You can keep talking." A nurse walked up next to her.

"Uh…miss?" Annabel looked up. "We need some papers filled out." The nurse said quietly.

Annabel silently picked up the clipboard and pen offered to her. She scribbled a few things on the paper before shoving the clipboard back at the nurse. The nurse scanned over the paper but didn't get very far before she paused.

"Miss, can I speak with you for a minute?" Annabel glanced up at the titans before following the nurse to an empty hallway.

"Miss…?"

"Anna." Annabel said dully.

The nurse looked startled. "Uh, Miss Anna… you signed this boy in as Tim Castillo, and next of kin as Annabel Castillo. Correct?"

"Yes."

The nurse looked wary. "Well, the only 'Castillo' family on record is all dead."

Annabel looked up. "Excuse me?"

The nurse was looking at her with something similar to…recognition?

"Yes. A mother, a father, and a daughter, all murdered. Well, the daughter was declared missing, but that was over six years ago. Her name was Annabel."

Annabel shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, I would much rather my old foster sister would just give me a hug and a 'hello' rather than be bringing me a young boy with a broken leg when I meet her again."

Annabel glanced up at the smiling older woman, who she knew was twenty-six years old. She gave the woman a small hug.

"Hi, Hailey." She said quietly.

Hailey chuckled quietly. "Kid, you have gotten yourself into some deep shit here."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Annabel turned and saw the titans.

She looked at her sister, who nodded and walked away. Then she turned to the titans.

"You're leaving, aren't you."

Robin spoke up. "We can't stay very long; we have our own villains to take care of."

Annabel nodded. "Nice fighting with you." She turned and walked away from them.

* * *

**AN: So the last chapter will be up by the end of today. That is all.**


	14. This means war

**AN: Here. Here is the last chapter. Just take it.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the teen titans**

* * *

(fast forward to present)

After the Titans had been convinced to stay and help, they left the cemetery with Robin Hood and went back to the hideout. Annabel had told Kyle to start the meeting without her if she was late, which she was.

In the war room…

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL IDIOTS!"

A massive argument was going on.

Right now, the sides were: Kyle, Rick, Melody, and the titans vs. everyone.

Team B, or everyone, wanted to just go into the Kingdom's base and start blowing shit up. Team A, which was headed by Kyle and Robin, was obviously opposed to this.

At the moment, Kyle and Ryan were seriously going at it.

"Jim wouldn't want us to hurt anyone, let alone kill them!" Kyle shouted.

"I was his friend too! It's only fair that we get payback!" Ryan answered heatedly.

Unnoticed by nearly everyone, Robin Hood had slipped into the room and was listening to the argument. When she realized what they were arguing about, she was livid. She marched to the head of the table. The only one who saw her come in was Raven. Annabel stood there, waiting for them to calm down. When they continued arguing, she slammed her metal compound bow onto the table.

The assembled heroes jumped (minus Raven) and turned to look at her. The JT immediately clammed up, noticing her shockingly different costume, which appeared to be designed more for flexibility and agility than to hide her identity.

Annabel glared at all of them. "Right then." She said icily. "You're all idiots." Some of the JT began to protest, but her glare stopped them.

"I knew Jim better than any of you, but only _Jim _knows what Jim would have wanted, understood?"

Both sides nodded, looking ashamed.

Annabel continued. "I know you want revenge. You're angry, but we don't throw away what we stand for just because we're angry. What we do, is we fight back." She had their full attention now. "In our history, and the original Robin Hood's history with the Kingdom, both sides have had losses and victories. But aside from my predecessor, they have never taken one of our own, and we sure as hell have never taken one of theirs. This time, they made it personal." She looked all of them in the eye. "They will regret it. This ends now. We will not drag on this fight any longer. It's them, or us." She stood up straight.

"This, means war."

* * *

**AN: And there's part one! Hope you liked it, stay tuned for part two. I'm thinking that I'll dedicate a whole day and type part two all at once so that I won't procrastinate typing up a chapter.**

**In part two:**

**Annabel's history revealed**

**The two leaders spar, who's gonna win?**

**The final battle with the Kingdom**

**A surprise mystery guest at the end**


End file.
